Lovely Silence Zemyx
by Ramilas
Summary: Demyx and Zexion start off in a great relation ship, but a few of the organization members end up straining the bond that hold them together! Zemyx, minor Akuroku, BoyXboy Possible lemon in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Zexy's point of view-

Zexion sat in the library of the Castle that Never was, his lexicon sat in his lap and he quietly flipped through the pages. He always enjoyed theses rare moments in the castle, most of the others were out doing some redundant mission, and he could be alone without being glomped (Demyx), stared at (Lexeaus and Xigbar), set on fire (Axel), or lectured (Xaldin, Saix, and Mansex). He closed his book and sighed, standing up, then slowly walking back to his room. He slammed and locked his door, sat down on his bed, and took out his pack of cigs.

Zexion lit one of the cancersticks and laid back on his bed, inhaling deeply and sighing "Thank kingdom hearts for cigarettes…" A loud knock echoed around the small room, originating from his door. Zexion quickly sat up, launching the cancerstick from his mouth. Zexion yelled "Be there in a sec!" and quickly hid his pack of cigs in-between his mattresses. He looked at the still lit one on his bed and quickly put it out, then ran to the door. "Hello number IX…" Zexion stated in a monotone and looked at the blond haired sitar player "How was your mission..?" Demyx smiled happily at the blue haired nobody "It was great Zexy! The world Mansex sent me to was called Atlantica! It was a giant city underwater...Zexy why do you smell like smoke?" Zexion flinched "Maybe you just smell Axel's room… I heard he got in the heat of the moment with Roxas and ended up burning up his bed."

Demyx looked at Zexion for a moment, nodded, and started to walk away. Zexy sighed 'God that was close…' he turned towards his door, and felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back to see Demyx "Demyx, what's wro-"The bluenette was cut off by the taller blond boy pressing his lips against his. Zexion quickly pushed the boy away "What the hell Demyx?!"

"You taste like smoke."  
"So!? That doesn't give you a reason to kiss me!"  
"Zexion…"

"Just leave me alone number IX!" He slammed his door and opened a portal to his sanctuary, the library.

Zexion picked up some of the books, novels, and papers the others had left scattered about "Damn them…fucking bastards need to learn to clean up after themselves…" He stretches to reach an empty slot on a bookshelf "Stupid Demyx….Why the fuck do I have to be so short!" he screamed

"Do you want help?" Zexion spins around to see Lexaeus "Oh…H-hi number V…" The bluenette blushed at the Silent Hero "Sorry about my ranting…" Lexaeus smiled at the smaller nobody and took the book from him, then placed it on the shelf "Do you want to talk about it? What did Demyx do?" Zexion sighed and looked at the floor, blushing more "He accused me of smoking…and then kissed me…" Lex smiled at the boy "Well did you? I'm sure he didn't mean anything about it Zexy… He's probably just worried that you'll hurt yourself" Zexion nodded slowly and hugged the Hero "Thank you Lexy" He turned around and opened a portal to the Melodious Nocturne's room and slowly walked into it.

Lexy's point of view-

Lexeaus watched the small nobody leave. Well, he wasn't really watching…he was staring at his ass. 'God…he has the nicest ass of any of these bastards in the Orgy…' The Silent Hero opened a portal to his room, seeking to lay down on his bed, ready to welcoming sleep and the dreams of his sexy Zexy…


	2. Chapter 2

_He turned around and opened a portal to the Melodious Nocturne's room and slowly walked through it. _

Zexy-

Zexion stood in front of Demyx's room and knocked on the door. "Demyx?" he waits for a response, then opens the door. The bluenette looks around the room for any sign of the blond. "Demyx, you here?"

Zexion sighed and walked over to Demyx's bed-side table and started looking through the slightly older teen's CD collection. 'Three day's Grace, The Used, Seether, All Time Low…' He grabs one of the Seether CDs and starts walking out of the sitar player's room.

Demy-

Demyx stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around himself 'Why did I do that to Zexion… God now he probably hates me…' He sighs and walks down the hallway to his room. Demyx opens the door just in time for his favorite blue haired emo to walk straight into his chest and falls on his ass. "Oww….Oh hi Demyx…" The blond smirked as Zexion's face turns red from embarrassment.

"Hey Zexy" He smiles at him "What'cha doing in my room?" The emo looked away from Demyx "Sorry…I was looking for you…I'm sorry I over reacted earlier…" Demyx helps the smaller boy stand up and then hugs him close "It's alright… I'm just worried that your going to hurt yourself Zexy…and I don't want to live without you…" He smiles down at Zexion and kisses his forehead

Zexy-

Zexion smiles up at the Nocturne. "Oh… One more thing…"He smiles at Demyx "Can I borrow one of your CDs? Pwease Demdem…" he pouts. The sitar player burst out laughing "Sure, anytime Zexy" Demyx hugs him close again and presses his lips against the Cloaked Schemer's.

They stood there for a few seconds, until they heard laughing from the doorway. They quickly broke apart and looked at Xigbar. "Ohh that's funny! The emo and the hyper faggot are in _love_!" Zexion glared at Xigbar "Xigbar…leave before I tell Larxene you're cheating on her with Luxord..." Xigbar immediately straightened and blushed "You have no proof!" Zexion gave the pirate-ninja-man a sadistic smile and held up several pictures of Xigbar and Luxord on one of the big couches in The Grey Room. "Ohh shit…" Xigbar quickly ran down the hallway.

Demy-

Demyx started laughing again "Wow Zexy! Where did you get those?" The schemer smirked at him and the pictures faded to darkness as if they never existed. "There weren't any pictures…but everyone knows those two have been screwing each other for a while…Luxord is a very _**loud**_ lover…" Demyx grinned at the schemer-His Schemer and pulled him into his bed. Luxord's voice wasn't going to be the only one heard tonight…


	3. Chapter 3

Zexy-

Zexion sat up in Demyx's bed and immediately regretted it, he groaned as pain shot up from the bottom of his back. The events of last night started to come back to him, and he started to blush heavily. He looked over at the other side of the bed, looking for Demyx, and saw a note written in the Nocturnes' wavy hand writing.

'_Dear Zexy,_

_ Mansex sent me on a mission with Axel. We'll be back in the afternoon._

_ L-O-V-E Your DemDem.'_

Zexion smiled at the note and walked to the showers, rubbing his ass painfully.

Lexy-

Lexaeus sighed and looked around The Grey Room, most everyone was gone except Zexion, Marluxia, Xigbar, and The Bitch (Larxene). He stood up and walked to the kitchen to grab some breakfast.

"XIGBAR YOU FUCKER GIVE ME BACK MY TOWEL!!!!"

Lexaeus turned back to the Grey Room to see Xigbar holding a wet towel over a very….exposed Zexion's head, making the Schemer jump for it. Lex sighed and walked behind Xigbar, grabbed the towel, and quickly rat-tailed it and smacked it across Xigbar's face. "Don't pick on little Zexy…"

He handed Zexion back the towel…and noticed it was covered with Xigbar's face blood… and that the Freeshooter was curled up on the ground, holding his nose mumbling "shitshitshitshit….."

"Ummm…Sorry, you might need a new towel…" Lexaeus turned back to see that the Schemer was laughing his ass off at the bleeding Xigbar "Don't worry Lexy, it alright."

Lexy watched as the bluenette walked back to his room, giving him a great view of his ass. He quickly picked his jaw off the floor and wiped the drool from the side of his mouth when he heard someone laughing. He turned to see Marluxia looking at him with a huge grin on his face. "Wow Lexy, never knew you swung that way, and with someone that young…Pedophile…"

"Shut up flowerboy…"

"That your best comeback, Pedo??"

"Marluxia…"

"Wait till I tell Dem-"  
"MARLUXIA!!!" They both turned as the screaming bitch, Larxene, marched into the room. Marluxia quickly darted behind Lexaeus, but it was in vain, as the infuriated Nymph just pushed the Silent hero into a wall, and then tackled Marluxia. "YOU BASTARD! HAVE _YOU _BEEN USING ALL MY MAKE-UP!?!"

"Larexene honey please I would nev-"

"If you _'would never' _then _WHY_ are you wearing my lipstick!?_"_

"Umm…"

Lexaeus snickered and quickly got up and walked to the library.

Zexy-

Zexion yawned and picked up a shirt for his favorite band, Death Cab for Cutie, and put it on with a pair of black jeans. He looked over at his clock and pouted 'Only 11...' He walked down the hallway. The Schemer chuckled quietly when he passed Larxene screaming at Marluxia, but quickly shut up when Marluxia gave him a creepy wink… which earned him a punch from Larxene "ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!?"

The bluenette quickly shuffled to the library. He walked in and saw Lexaeus and Xaldin pacing back and forth among the shelves. He snuck up behind the Silent Hero and glomped him "Hey Lexy~!" The brunette hugged the emo. "Hey Zexion, how are you doing?" Zexy grinned up at him "Fine! I'm just waiting for Demyx to come back. So why are you in the library?" Lexaeus shrugged "Just looking around." Zexion nodded and walked down a couple of shelves and looked among the book "City of Bone…InkHeart…Twilight"

He jumped slightly as a firm hand gripped his shoulder. "Lexy…?" he turned around and saw Xaldin "Ohh…H-hi Xaldin…" Xaldin grabbed the Schemer by the chin and forced him to look up at him; he pushed his lips against the unwilling bluenette's.

Zexy quickly pushed against Xaldin. "Xaldin what are you do-"He was cut off by him brutally attacking his lips again.

"Hey Zexion I wanted to ask you about this bo-"Lexaeus looked at Xaldin kissing Zexion, and the smaller one struggling to get away.

"XALDIN!"


	4. Chapter 4

_Lexaeus looked at Xaldin kissing Zexion and, the smaller one struggling to get away._

"_XALDIN!"_

Zexy-

Lexaeus summoned his axe and charged at the Whirlwind lancer, who quickly jumped back and created a portal out of the library. The Silent Hero knelt down in front of the boy, who had ended up on his ass after Lexaeus attacked. "Ien- Zexion, are you alright?"

Zexion wiped off his mouth and spat on the ground "Yeah…Ugg! That fucking bastard!"

"Thanks Lexaeus… I'm sorry…"  
The Hero smiled at the bluenette, "Why are you sorry? It's not your fault Xaldin tried to rape you…"

The Schemer looked at the floor "Yeah…but if I didn't always need to be protected, you and Demy and all of them wouldn't have to take care of me as much"

Lexaeus hugged Zexion, holding him close to his chest "Don't worry Zexy…God you act like we don't like saving our little damsel-in-distress!" Lexaeus laughed at him, which earned him a dark glare and a punch to the chest "Jerk…"

"Come'on Zexy, your boyfriends probably back by now"

Zexion looked at the clock, and sure enough, it was 12:28.

"Shit! Come on Lexy or else we'll be late!!" He shouted as he pulled at Lexaeus' hand.

"Fine, fine…But if we see Xaldin, Marluxia, or….Anyone else who might try to molest you…I'm going to beat the shit out of them…"

Zexion just smiled and pulled them to the grey room.

Demy's pov-

"DEMY!!!!"

"Ohh hey Zex-!" *GLOMPED*

The Schemer nuzzled his face in Demyx's chest "I missed you!!! And how was your mission?"

The Nocturne rubbed the back of Zexion's head "It went fine…Did me and Axel miss anything?" Zexion looked at Demyx "Well… Xigbar stole my towel, then got smacked in the face by Lexy, Larxene screamed at Marluxia for stealing her make-up…Then he winked at me…Then I went to the library…" Demyx looked at him

"huh… Did anything happen at the library?"  
"Well… Xaldin kissed me…"

"XALDIN DID _WHAT_!?!"

"Well…"

"ZEXY MOVE! IM FUCKING GOING TO STRANGLE THAT BASTARD WITH HIS OWN GAY LITTLE DREADLOCKS!!"

Lexaeus came up from behind Demyx and grabbed him, "Demyx…Calm down…We can't do anything about it…Yet…"

"Why not?" He looked up at the Silent Hero "He raped my Zexion! I should be able to hurt him!"

Lexaeus sighed and looked down at him "We'll, if you do that, the superior would probably take his side and punish you…since there isn't a lot of evidence against him…"

"Fine Lexaeus…"  
"Umm…Lexaeus can you please stop hugging my boyfriend…?" Zexion said, looking at the two "Ohh…Umm sorry Demyx…"

Demyx put an arm around Zexion's shoulder protectively and walked down the hallway to his room.

~Next Morning~

-Saix's point of view

Saix groaned and pulled his pillow over his head to try and drowned out the screaming…Wait screaming?

He sighed and stood up and walks to the door. He walks outside, seeing Xaldin in the middle of the hallway, screaming and pulling at his dreadlocks and scratching his eyes.  
"UGGH! MAKE IT STOP!"

Saix's eye started twitching in irritation "Number III… What's wrong…You woke me from my slumber…" He sighed

"THE BOOKS! DON'T YOU SEE THEM!?! THERE ATTACKING ME! AAAGH!!"

Saix gave him a 'wtf?' look and walked to the kitchen to get some breakfast. On the way he tapped on Demyx's door "Zexion, would you please dispel the illusions on Xaldin soon? Or at least mute him…I appreciate my few hours in the morning of silence..."

"Yes Saix.."

Zexy's pov-

"So what did you do to him?"

Zexion gave Demyx's his best innocent look "Well…I might have made him think the library's books came alive and are trying to rip his face off and molest him…"

Demyx grinned and kissed the bluenette

"I love you"


	5. Chapter 5

Zexy's pov-

Zexion snuck out of his room, trying not to reawaken Demyx. He started walking through the Castle that Never Was and found himself in outside the Grey Room. He looked around and saw someone with red spiked hair on the couch

"Axe- Umm…"

Zexion looked at Axel and noticed the young blond boy getting kissed by him…They both looked up at the Schemer, who let out a sigh "No sex on the couch." He walked into the kitchen, poured a cup of coffee, and walked to his room.

The bluenette chugged his coffee and walked to the showers. He stripped down and turned on the hot water, then slid down to sit on the white tiled floor.

'Damn Xaldin…I can't believe he did that…'

The Schemer started to cry into his knees. 'God I'm such a whore…'

Zexion reached up to the water thermostat 'Why's it so fucking cold all of a sudden.' He took a breath and noticed the smell of chlorine and bleach 'Vexen…'

He looked up and saw the Academic standing over him.

"Hey Even"  
"Hello little one…Why are you crying?"

Zexion looked down and put on an emotionless mask "I wasn't crying number IV…"

Vexen put a hand on his shoulder "Preposterous Ienzo… We all learnt what the Lancer did to you…Are you alright?"

The bluenette nodded "Yeah…Thank you Vexen"

The blond smiled and held a hand out to him "Alright then. Come with me, Demyx was looking for you earlier"

Demy's POV-

Demyx paced around the Grey Room, receiving worried looks from the other inhabitants, who wondered what was bothering their normally happy sitar player.

Marluxia was the first to ask, "Honey, what's wrong?"

The nocturne looked up at Marluxia "Hm? Ohh, nothing" he gave a faint smile and stood up. He started walking to Zexion's room and noticed the bluenette walking through the hallways with a towel around his waist. Demyx tackle-hugged the bluenette " ZEXY!!! Where were you? Are you alright? Did anyone rape you? Why are you so cold? What took you s-" Zexion silenced the man by kissing him. "I was in the showers, yes im alright Vexen came and got me, no one tried to rape me, and I missed you too" he said, smiling at him.

Saix walked by and stated in a monotone "No sex in the hallways XI and VI…"

Zexion blushed and noticed his towel was laying next to him.

"Heh…Zexy your so cute when you blush!" he pulled the smaller boy up and gave him back his towel and hugged him close again before opening Zexion's door and pulling the bluenette in.


	6. Chapter 6

Roxas' pov-

Roxas sat in the Grey Room with Xigbar as Zexion skipped into the room with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey Roxy~!" the bluenette said as he glomped the blond, "How are you?"

Roxas looked at the Schemer oddly "Umm…Zexion are you on some new happy pills or something…?"

Zexion gave the blond another grin and walked back to Demyx's room.

Roxas turned to Xigbar "Hey Xiggy? Why's Zexion so happy now?"

"'Cause Demyx stole his virginity little guy!" he gave the kid a wink.

Roxas' eyes went wide

"DEMYX!!! GIVE ZEXION HIS VIRGINITY BACK! IT'S NOT NICE TO TAKE THINGS!!!"

Zexy's pov-

Zexion pounced on Demyx's bed "Wake up Demdem! It's already noon!"

Demyx pulled the covers farther over his head "Idon'twannagetupZexyyy…"

"Come-on!!! If you don't get ready you'll never finish your mission in time for the party!!!"

Demyx looked the Schemer in the eye "I have a mission today? Aww- Wait what party?"

Zexion hugged him and kissed his forehead "Don't you remember? Luxord has a party today! He got permission from Mansex and everything!"

"Fine…But only if you come with me!"

The bluenette gave the Nocturne a questionable look "For the mission…or the shower?"

Demyx gave him a perverted grin and pulled him to the showers.

~Later~

Demyx and Zexion walked into the Grey Room from a dark portal. Zexion was leaning on the Nocturne and bleeding from his arm. "Oww…I hate missions…." Demyx smiled and patted the boy on the head "It wasn't that bad! Maybe if you weren't staring at me you wouldn't have been hit by that heartless…"

The Schemer blushed and smacked the blond on the back of the head "Shut up… I swear sometimes your such a jack ass…" Demyx smiled and kissed his forehead "But you still love me right?" The bluenette nuzzled his face against the Nocturne's chest "Come on Demyx, we need to get ready for the party. Luxord wants you to pick the music."

The blond gave a (manly) squeal and rushed to his room.

"So what should we bring? Red jumpsuit apparatuse, Family Force 5, Panic! ? What do you think Zexy?"

Zexion flipped the hair out of his face and looked at the CDs "Anything you pick will be perfect Demyx. I need a shower…I smell like blood, sweat, and chlorine…"

The blond nodded and the Schemer walked down to the showers.

Sorry I haven't updated in a while :P my teacher decided to assign like 4 projects all due on one day. The next chapter will be the party :D, and there will be a dramatic twist! *Epic pose!* :D I'll try to have it finished on Sunday!


	7. Chapter 7

Zexion's pov-

Zexion and Demyx walked down a hallway towards Luxord's room. The Blond kissed the short bluenette on the forehead "You feeling alright?" The Schemer nodded and gave Demyx a reassuring smile "Yeah Demy. Just a little nervous…" The blond gave him an odd look "Why? It's just a party with everyone in the organization…that's only like thirteen people…Maybe less if Xemnas and Saix stay in the room of Sleep to screw around with each other…" Zexion shuttered at the mental image of Superior and Saix fucking… "Thanks' Demyx…Now that image is burnt into my head forever." The blond laughed and hugged Zexion.

"Alright! We're here!" Demyx knocked on Luxord's door, and a minute later the Gambler opened it for the two. "'Ey! Welcome to the party Dexion and Zemyx!"

The pair grinned at each other and then started laughing. "So Luxord your drunk already!" Demyx said, and then he started to pull Zexion into the room.

The Gambler had been given permission by Xemnas to extend his room, since the superior loved Luxord's parties, since it was the only time he could have Saix all to himself without them being interrupted by the other members.

As soon as the couple walked into the room, a two cans of beer were shoved into their faces my Axel. "Hey! Did you bring the Cd's Demyx? Luxord's music SUCKS!"

Zexion recognized the music as 'If you Seek Amy' by Britney Spears, and gagged slightly. Demyx quickly ran over to sound system and threw the Britney CD at Luxord. He put a Family force 5 CD in and set it to play keep the party alive. He ran to the middle of the room and created some water clones to dance with.

Zexion laughed and sat down on one of the couches and watched his boyfriend, and now Marluxia, Larxene, and Xigbar, dance. He quickly drank his beer and looked around the room. 'Four dancing, two not here…leaves five remaining.' He looked around the room and saw Roxas and Vexen talking about something, Xaldin and Roxas fighting about the drinks, and Lexaeus walking towards him.

"Hey Lexy"

The Hero smiled at the bluenette and handed him another beer, then sat next to him "Hey Zexion." The Schemer thanked the brunette and scooted a little closer to him. "Having fun ?" Lexaeus nodded and patted the boy's head "where's Demyx?"

Zexion pointed at the rapidly moving blond Mohawk-mullet in the middle of the room and laughed, he took another sip of his drink and leaned on the Hero. "Tired?"

The bluenette nodded and looked out to the floor again. He saw a very drunk Luxord and Xigbar kissing each other, Xaldin and Axel fighting about who's hair was cooler (Yeah...Xaldin likes to fight…it's like sex to him apparently . .) and Roxas asking Demyx why he stole Zexion's virgity.

Zexion smiled and leaned his head on Lexy's shoulder. He took another drink and let the hair cover his eyes. He felt the couch shift and smelt (cause Zexion's nose is a beast) someone sitting on the other side of him. He smiled and recognized Demyx's scent, he lent over, his eyes still covered by his hair, lightly gripped the person's chin, and kissed them. The person immediately took over the kiss and pressed against the Schemer's lips harder. Zexion moaned, then was pulled back by someone gripping the back of his cloak. He flipped the hair out of his eyes and looked at Lexeaus "Oww… What Lexy?" The Hero looked at him "Why were you kissing Marluxia??"

Zexion's eyes widened and he looked forward, and sure enough, saw the pink haired assassin grinning. "Shit! EWW!" he spat on the floor and wiped his tongue on his sleave. "Don't act like you didn't _love_ it Zexion." He glared at Marluxia "Where is demyx?"


	8. Chapter 8

"_Don't act like you didn't love it Zexion." He glared at Marluxia "Where is demyx?"_

Zexy's' pov-

Zexion snarled and angrily bitch-slapped Marluxia "Where is he! And why do you smell like him?!" Marluxia put a hand to his face where he was slapped, and glared at Zexion. He pounced on the smaller man, punched him in the face, and wrapped his fingers around his throat. "Die you stupid-bitch-emo!"

Zexion gasped for breath, then dragged his nails across Marluxia's face and kneed him in the stomach. ((CAT FIGHT CAT FIGHT!!! :D!)) Zexion started to move towards Marluxia, but was grabbed and held in the air by Lexaeus ((Aww…Lexy had to ruin all the fun!)). "Zexion. I know you angry, but you're acting like some drunk bitch from a ghetto…"

Zexion glared up at the Hero "I don't fucking care! I want to hurt that bastard!" He looked over at the Graceful assassin, who was standing up and moving towards them. He was swiftly interrupted by Lexaeus kicking him in the face. "Both of you stop it! Your acting stupid! Marluxia, why do you smell like Demyx?"

The pink haired ((Faggot)) man glared at Zexion "I was dancing with him, Xigbar, Xaldin, and some of the other members! This little bastard over reacted!"

Lexaeus sighed and put Zexion down "Maybe you should go to your room. I'll tell Demyx where you went. K?" Zexion nodded sadly and shuffled back to his room.

Demyx's Pov-

Demyx smiled at the dancers, waved goodbye, and walked over to the couch Lexaeus was at. "Lexy? Have you seen my Zexion?" The Hero nodded and smiled at the boy "He went to his room. He got into a fight with Marluxia a while ago." The blond stared at Lexaeus "Zexion, OUR Zexion, was in a fight? With Marluxia?" The Hero nodded "Well, it's getting late, I'm leaving before Xigbar starts barfing…like last time…"

Demyx exited the room and walked down to Zexion's room. He knocked on the door and listened for anyone moving. He heard the end of 'What Sarah Said' playing softly and guessed he was asleep.

He cracked open the door and walked over to his bed, then stripped and got in with him. He hugged the bluenette around the waist and kissed his hair, "Good night Zexion…"

Sorry it's short D: I needed to wrap up the party before I did another day . I'll write another (probably 800 words . . I'm trying to get all the chapters like…500-800 words long) sometime on Wednesday-Friday. Comment, fav, Review, ext! I Appreciate it and it helps keeps these stories alive :D!


	9. Chapter 9

~Zexy's Pov

Zexion woke up to Demyx tightly hugging his waist and nuzzling his hair, he gently pulled apart the Nocturne's arms and squirmed out of bed. 'Ugg… Headache…need shower…' the bluenette thought to himself as he stubbed to the door of the room and down the hallway, supporting himself on the walls. He stepped in the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as it went and slid down the wall to the floor. "Shit…What happened last night?" he rubbed his face as he spoke, and felt the red and blue lump on his face and hissed as it started to throb with pain.

Zexion looked up as he heard the sound of the bathroom door open. He sniffed the air and recognized a flowery scent as Marluxia. He pushed himself against the wall and shut his eyes, trying to remain unseen by the Assassin.

"Zexion?" He opened his eyes and stared up at the pink haired nobody. He noticed he was nude, and blushed heavily "Oh… H-hey Marluxia…" The bluenette stood up and walked towards the exit. Marluxia moved in front of the bluenette, blocking his exit and grabbed him by the chin "Where you going? I just want to talk to you…" the man slid his other hand down Zexion's back and grabbed his ass "…About last night and a few other things…."

The bluenette moved from in front of Marluxia, then tried to get out of the bathroom again, but the Graceful assassin grabbed him by the wrist and slammed him against the wall. The emo squirmed under the older man, who quickly lost his temper and kneed the boy in the stomach "Stop squirming you brat!" The Schemer grunted, then whimpered, quickly stopped his attempt to escape from the man. Marluxia leaned down and started whispering into his ear "You have a lot of fight in you…I like that…", then kissed and bit at the boy's neck.

Zexion let out a quick groan when blood started dripping from bite wound. The Assassin grabbed a rose red towel and wrapped it around Zexion's wrist, then tied it to the nearest shower head. "Lets have some fun Zexy…" the pink haired man tied another towel around his mouth, acting as a gag, and kept biting at his neck. The bluenette kept thrashing about under the man, and kicked out at his knees. The assassin barely dodged the boy's kicks and then slapped him hard across the face "Stop that…Or I might have to break your legs…"

Marluxia started to turn the boy around on the wall, so he could fuck him, but was interrupted by the Xemnas' Intercom of nothingness ((dramatic music :O!)) "Marluxia and Vexen, report to the Round Room immediately for your new mission"

Marluxia let out a sigh "I'll be back for you later... Don't tell anybody or bad things might happen to your boyfriend" He smiled and winked at the boy, grabbed a towel, and walked out.

Zexion lifted himself up and dropped down onto the shower head's neck several times, until it fell off with a clatter and landed on the floor. He ripped off the towel, and took out the gag. He grabbed a dry towel and ran to his room, tears dripping down his face. He ran into a large object and was knocked back on his ass. "Ohh, sorry Zexion, I didn't see you" He looked up at Vexen and wiped his eyes "S-Sorry Vexen…"

Vexen looked down at the nobody "Ienzo…What's wrong?" The bluenette looked at the floor and let his hair cover his eyes "Marluxia…H-he raped me…"

Sorry it's late D: My internets a bitch…

Bluebirdsinging gave me the general idea cause she's awesome :D! (No I'm not saying that I prefer her over the rest of you, but I'd feel bad if I used her idea and didn't mention her . .)(( That also doesn't mean I don't appreciate it Bluebird D: But…Ok im gonna shut up now…)) Sorry if it's darker than what I normally write…

. and do you guys want me to write sex scenes in my stories? Yes or no?

3


	10. Chapter 10

_Vexen looked down at the Nobody "Ienzo…What's wrong?" The bluenette looked at the floor and let his hair cover his eyes "Marluxia…H-he raped me…"_

Zexion's pov-

Vexen wrapped his around Zexion's neck and pulled him closer "I'm sorry… Come with me back to my room. We can talk if you want, and I promise you'll be safe" the Academic smiled as the boy nodded, and then started to pull him towards his room.

Zexion was pulled through a icy-blue door marked IV, and led to the bed. He smiled at the site of Vexen's room. Unlike what a lot of people think, it's not filled with test tubes and doesn't smell like chlorine, in fact, the only scientific thing their could have been the bookshelf, but only if it hadn't been filled with fiction novels and different manga.

The Schemer watched as Vexen scurried around the room, looking for something or another, then, when he found it, sat down next to Zexion. "So what happened? Did he penetrate you? What did he bind you with? Did he hit you?" The bluenette would have laughed at the blonds' obsessive questioning if it hadn't been a sign that Vexen cared so much about his wellbeing.

"I had woken up, gone to the bathroom, stripped, got into the shower, and then I heard him come in. He used a towel for my wrist, and then gagged me with another, no, he didn't penetrate me, but he was about to… And yeah he hit me" He pointed to the red slap mark on his face and the small bruises from when he was grabbed by Marluxia by the chin. After, he slid down his towel a bit to reveal a still-forming bruise over his stomach, which Vexen's eyes widened at. "I was moving around to much…so he kneed me in the stomach…" Vexen hugged the boy again "I'm so sorry Ienzo…I should never have allowed this to happen…"

Zexion looked at the man "It's not your fault Even…there's nothing you could have done…"

They were interrupted by the intercom of ((Writer's connivances)) nothingness "Vexen Report to the Round Room, you are required to help with the replication project." Zexion looked at his friend "Replication project?"

Vexen gave the boy a uncharacteristic grin "Xemnas wants me to copy his lover, Saix, so that when he's out on missions, they can still have sex…" The Schemer laughed as Vexen started to leave "Ohh, one more thing, Do you want me to send Lexaeus down here to watch over you?"

Zexion nodded, and then smiled again at Vexen, then laid down on the bed.

Demyx's pov

Demyx sat on Zexion's bed, finally awake and totally unaware of all the recent events.

He quickly got dressed in an Avenged Sevenfold shirt and black jeans, and walked to the Grey Room.

Demyx smiled at Xigbar, who was talking to, and probably harassing, Roxas. "Hey Xig? Have you seen Zexy?" The shorter blond smiled at Demyx and mouthed the words 'thank you' and quickly ran off. Xigbar grinned at him "Nah, haven't seen him, but I think I heard him…"

Demyx gave the Freeshooter and odd look "What do you mean?"

"I heard him in the bathroom earlier in the morning, he was moaning and groaning, hell half the castle probably heard him…And then I saw Marluxia walk out smiling….So I assumed…" Xigbar gave Demyx a pitying look and walked to the kitchen.

Demyx looked at the floor. 'He betrayed me…' He let out a large gasp as he started crying, and walked back towards his room, tears dripping from his cheeks to the floor.

Yay! Early update! Sorry Demyx is so….Emo… But… yeah… .

I swear in the end they 3333! Each other again!

Lexy and Luxord will make their come back in the next chapter, cause their awesome and I 3 them.

Ohh and chapter 9…sorry about the double authors blurb post thingy at the bottom . 


	11. Chapter 11

Demyx's Pov-

The blond Nocturne sat in his room, staring at the deep blue walls. He turned up his radio, 'Gone Forever' by Three days grace was playing, and laid back on his bed, closed his eyes, and then started singing along with it.

"_Don't know what's going on…_

_Don't know what went wrong…_

_Feels like a hundred years,_

_I still cant believe your gone._

_So ill stay up all night_

_With these bloodshot eyes..._

_Then theses walls surround me,_

_With the story of our life…"_

"_I Feel so, much better,_

_Now that you're gone forever!_

_Tell myself that I don't miss you at all_

_I'm not lying, denying that I feel so much better now  
That you're gone forever"_

Demyx sighed and walked down the hall, 'He'll probably be in Vexen's room…' He quickly came to a stop at the Academic's blue door and walked in.

Zexion's Pov-

Zexion put down one of Vexen's books as he heard the door open. He looked at the entrance to see Demyx's standing there. The bluenette smiled at his boyfriend "Hey DemDem!" Demyx walked over and stood in front of the boy, looking a little menacing to the emo "Umm…Is something wrong?"

Demyx grabbed him by his wrist and yanked him harshly out of the room and down the hallways, stopping at the Nocturne's door, which was swiftly kicked open. "Demyx…?"

The blond pushed the Schemer down onto the bed and glared at him "Zexion…Xigbar said that he heard you and Marluxia in the bathroom…"

Zexion looked down at the floor "I'm sorry Demyx…I was going to tell you. Earlier this morning he came into the bathroom an-"

"And he fucked you…" Zexion gave the blond a shocked look and was about to retort when the Nocturne's looked turned angrier and he shouted "Shut up you whore! Don't deny it!"

"It wasn't like that Demyx! He tired to rape me!" Demyx smacked him across the face, forcing the smaller boy on his side "Liar!"

Zexion stood up and ran to the exit, whipping the door open, and then sprinted down the hallways the Lexaeus' room.

Lexaeus' pov-

Lexaeus opened his door in response to the repetitive knocking, and was greeted with the sight of The Schemer crying. The Silent Hero quickly pulled the bluenette into his room and sat him down on his bed, then pulled him into his lap. He hugged the boy around his thin waist to comfort him. The boy quickly calmed down and nuzzled his face into the brunette's chest.

"Ienzo…What happened?" Lexaeus said, looking down at the boy. Zexion looked up at him, got out of his lap, and sat down next to him. "First Marluxia attacked me in the showers and tried to rape me…Don't worry Xemnas accidently interrupted him… Then I went to Vexen, who had to leave for a meeting with the Superior… Then Demyx came into Vexen's room, pulled me down the hall to his, and started yelling at me about being a slut for letting Marluxia and Xaldin try and rape me…Then he hit me" The boy started crying into his hands. The brunette put his arm around the smaller Nobodies' shoulders and pulled him closer "It'll be ok Zexion…"

Demyx's Pov (AGAIN)-

The Nocturne rushed down the hallways, stopping at Vexen's, and opened the door. He looked around 'No Zexi- Slut…' He moved down to Marluxia's room and opened the door…Again no Zexion…

Demyx ran over to Lexaeus' door and tried to open it, then noticed it was locked. He knocked on the door "Lexaeus. Is Zexion in there?"

He heard the Silent hero move to the door and opened it; then quickly stepped out and shut it behind him. "What do you want…?"

Demyx looked up at the man "Have you seen Zexion? I need to talk to him…" Lexaeus glared at him "He's not here…And even if he was, I doubt he would want to speak with you…Do you realize how thin these wall's are Demyx? Jesus everyone heard you screaming at the poor kid…"

The blond returned the brunette's glare with another one "Well if he wasn't a _slut _then maybe I wouldn't have needed to yell at him!"

Lexeaus pov-

At the sound of more knocking on the door, the Hero stood up and walked over to the entrance of his room. He opened the door, and seeing Demyx, quickly walked out and slammed it.

He hid the glare that he wanted to give the Nocturne and looked down at him. "What do you want?"

((Previous Dialogue: Demyx looked up at the man "Have you seen Zexion? I need to talk to him…" Lexaeus glared at him "He's not here…And even if he was, I doubt he would want to speak with you…Do you realize how thin these wall's are Demyx? Jesus everyone heard you screaming at the poor kid…"

The blond returned the brunette's glare with another one "Well if he wasn't a _slut _then maybe I wouldn't have needed to yell at him!" ))

Lexeaus quickly lost the control he had and kicked the blond into the wall "Jack-ass! Did you even LISTEN to him?! Marluxia tried to R-A-P-E-D him! Rape! NONE _CONSENTUAL SEX!_ And then you start screaming at him for some stupid _SHIT_ and _HIT_ him!"

I'll continue tomorrow. Thank you for the comments, Reviews, Everything :D!! I love the ideas that I've been getting (and if I haven't used yours yet, I will! There all great ideas!)

"Sorry Demyx was such a dick in this one . I needed a way to add a little Lexy/Zexy for a complicated twist an-""Dumb ass don't give away the story!" *hit in back of head*

q_q… Sorry! My editor (Brother) Doesn't want me to tell you about alllllll the plot twist.

Thank you for reading! Next chapter soon! 3


	12. Chapter 12

_Lexeaus quickly lost the control he had and kicked the blond into the wall "Jack-ass! Did you even LISTEN to him?! Marluxia tried to R-A-P-E-D him! Rape! NONE CONSENTUAL SEX! And then you start screaming at him for some stupid SHIT and HIT him!"_

Lexaeus' pov!-

Lexaeus glared down at Demyx "Go back to your room number nine." He then turned around and walked back into his room.

As soon as the brunette closed the door he was greeted with the sight of Zexion dancing to 'Hey Juliet' and singing some of the lyrics.

"_I think you're fine  
You really blow my mind  
Maybe someday, you and me can run away  
I just want you to know  
I wanna be your Romeo  
Hey Juliet…"_

Zexion stopped as soon as he noticed the Silent Hero staring from the door way. The bluenette gave an embarrassed blush and then walked over to Lexaeus "Who was it Lex- Oh my god! You have a nose bleed! Are you alright!? Light headed!? Maybe we should take you to Vexen…"

"Oh-h, it's nothing don't worry about it…"

"You sure?"

"Yes Zexion…"

Zexion smiled up at him again "Alright! So who was it Lexy?" Lexaeus smiled back at Zexion "Ohh….Umm it was…Larxene! She wanted to know if we saw Xigbar…She caught him going through her room and…" he let the sentence lead off 'Worst. Lie. Ever.' he thought to himself. "So…When did Even say he would get back?"

Zexion shrugged "He didn't really say…Maybe he's back in his room now! Come-on Lexy! Let's go check!!!!"

Lexaeus laughed at the over exited bluenette "Fine, lets go." He walked down the hallway with the Schemer, whose mood seemed to have improved greatly, to Vexen's door.

"_Sweat baby sweat baby sex is a Texas drought  
Me and you do the kind of stuff that only Prince would sing about  
So put your hands down my pants and I'll bet you'll feel nuts  
Yes I'm Siskel, yes I'm Ebert and you're getting two thumbs up  
You've had enough of two-hand touch you want it rough you're out of bounds  
I want you smothered want you covered like my Waffle House hashbrowns  
Come quicker than FedEx never reach an apex just like Coca-Cola stock you are inclined  
To make me rise an hour early just like Daylight Savings Time…"_

Zexion blushed at the song passing through the door and walls, then knocked loudly on the door "…Vexen…?"

The Hero and Schemer heard a quick shuffling in the room. The door soon opened, and the Academic pulled them both in and slammed the door closed again "You will both say NOTHING about the music that you heard coming from my room. Understand?"

The two of them nodded fiercely "Wow Vexen…No idea you liked The Bloodhound Gang…" Zexion said, and both he and Lexaeus started laughing. Vexen blushed "If your just here to complain about my music, leave!"

"calm down Vexen…Zexion wanted to see if you were back yet so we could…I don't know…hang out?" Zexion nodded to his friend and mentor "Pleasssssseee Even…You're always so busy! We never get to see each other anymore!"

Vexen let out a loud sigh "Fine…" He moved over to a small refrigerator and opened it, he brought at three bottles of rum "…But I'm going to need alcohol to deal with you two…" He hands two of the bottles to them, and then sits on his bed.

The three of them open up the bottles and take a deep drink of the alcohol, then set the bottles down on a small table. "So did he tell you what happened Lexaeus?"

The Silent Hero nodded and put his arm around Zexion's shoulders, pulling him closer "Yeah, he did…poor little guy…" Zexion pouted up at Lexaeus "I'm not that little!"

Vexen and Lexaeus both looked at him "Yes you are Zexion…" they said in unison. Vexen continued "Only Roxas and Namine are shorter, and there just kids…"

"Vexen! Your so mean!" Zexion glared at the Academic, who started laughing "You also act like a little kid sometimes Zexion…No offense."

Zexion quickly chugged the remainder of him rum, and sighed "You guys are jack asses…" Lexaeus looks at Zexion "What did I do Ienzo?" Zexion looked back up at him "You called me short to! Don't deny it! And you wouldn't listen to me when I said to go to Vexen for that nose bleed!"

Lexaeus blushed and looked away from Vexen "Ahh… So Lexy had a nose bleed…What where you doing at the time Zexion?"

"Well…I was dancing to Hey Juliet…" Vexen burst out laughing, and Lexaeus tried to make himself invisible, while Zexion looked in-between the two "what's so funny Even?"

"Nothing Ienzo, you'll learn when your older…" Lexaeus looked between the two "Hey…Why do you two never call me Aeleus?"

The blond and the bluenette both looked at each other "Cause It's to hard to say!!" they both told the Silent Hero.

YAY! Drunken Orgy members!

That's also why I never type Lexy's real name . it's so much more complicated…and I keep trying to spell it like Eleasus… .

Comment, Review, and Fave :D! I'll use any ideas you want to give me!

3


	13. Chapter 13

Continuations of chapter 12, sorry it's a little late…this week has been a paaaaiiinnnn…

"_Hey…Why do you two never call me Aeleus?" _

_The blond and the bluenette both looked at each other "Cause It's to hard to say!!" they both told the Silent Hero._

Lexy's Pov-

Lexaeus looked from one of them to the other, then sighed "Well! Vexen your forehead is big!"

Zexion nodded in agreement and laughed "He's right! It's like a freaking bill-board!!!" Vexen put his hand on his forehead "Shut up…it's not _that_ big…" Zexion laughed again "That's what she said!"

Vexen faced palmed "Zexion, how drunk are you?"

Zexion shrugged, swaying from side to side a bit "…Somewhere between tipsy and smashed *Hiccup*" Lexaeus laughed at the drunk bluenette and put a arm over his shoulders.

Zexion leaned on the Hero and nuzzled his arm "Mhm…Lexy~ your arms sooooo comfy…" Lexaeus blushed while Vexen laughed his ass off "Careful Zexion, you might get yourself raped by Lexaeus if you don't watch it…"

Lexaeus gave the Academic a heavy glare while Zexion stuck his tongue out at him "Shuddup Vexy…you're just jealous that you aren't cuddling with someone…Where is your boyfriend anyway Vexy??"

Vexen sighed and pouted "Xaldin's out on a mission to Beast Castle…"

As if on queue, a dark portal opened in the room, and the Whirlwind Lancer stepped through it. "XALDY!" Vexen leaped at the man and hugged him, nuzzling his face into the taller man's chest "I missed you!"

Xaldin looked down at his boyfriend "Vexen, you smell like rum…And why are Zexion and Lexaeus here?"

Lexaeus tightened his grip on Zexion's shoulders and leaned his head on his "Vexen invited us, we got into the rum and now he and Vexen are completely smashed"

Xaldin sighed "So I guess all my sake's gone?" Vexen laughed at the Lancer "No silly! We stole Luxord's rum!"

Xaldin nodded, and pulled out a traditional sake set from one of the cabinets "I stole this from the emperor in the Land of Dragons. I think it's from the Ed-" Zexion interrupted the very boring description of the set "Boring! Come on Xaldy! Sit down and lets drink some more!!!!" Xaldin sighed and sat down next to his boyfriend, who leaned on his shoulder and whispered things into the Lancer's ear.

Lexaeus and Zexion took a shot of sake. "Meh…Lexy I'm tired…" Zexion sat his head on the brunette's lap and looked up at him "Can we go back to your room soon?"

Lexaeus looked at Vexen and Xaldin, Xaldin was practically stripping Vexen with his eyes and Vexen was almost straddling the Xaldin.

"Yeah…We should probably go before they start screwing each other into the wall…"

Zexion leaped up "Yay! Come on Lexy!" he started pulling on the Hero's arm towards his room.

Lexaeus opened his door and walked in with the Schemer "Well I'll sleep on the floor, so you can get the bed, K?"

"Nooooo! Come-on Lexy! You can sleep with me!" Zexion snapped his fingers, summoning a dark portal, and walked back into his room. He grabbed a pair of pajamas and walked back into Lexy's room. "K! I'm back!" He stripped down and quickly put on his night clothes and crawled into the bed.

Lexy went into the bed after Zexion and cuddled close to him "Good night Zexion…"

A lot of Lex/Zex in this chapter! :D. . don't kill me pweaseeeeeeee I love lexy and Demdem and I don't want to leave either alone…so ill probably stick Lexy with *Thwaped* "Dumb ass! Don't tell all the pairings!" q-q…

Fave and comment :D! I love you all!


	14. Chapter 14

Lexy went into the bed after Zexion and cuddled close to him "Good night Zexion…"

~Lexy's pov-

When Lexaeus woke up, his bed was empty. He looked around the room for any signs of his Zexion, and then noticed a blue sheet of paper on the pillow next to his;

_Lexaeus,_

_ I've been sent to a new world that Xemnas calls "Port Royal", he wants me to check on a man named Barbossa to see if he would make a powerful nobody…_

_ Love, Zexion_

~Zexion's Pov

Zexion rubbed his head, groaning slightly "Damn it…Fucking hangovers…" He looked around the bar, searching for his target. 'If I was a pirate where would I be….on the ocean…stupid…' He stood up and began walking to the entrance. As soon as he pulled open the door, forty pirates walked in and pushed him aside.

Zexion stared at the pirates. They mostly all smelt of stale rum and sea salt…among other odors that seemed to cling to them, their clothes were ripped and dirty, their faces were rough and scarred, and their teeth…Eww... so many cavities…so much green… that could NOT be healthy…

The Schemer moved back into a poorly lit corner and observed them, looking for any that stood out. He soon noticed a large pirate with (poorly cared for) dirty curly blond hair and a captain's hat. He watched as he abused and stole from….well pretty much everyone there, and then he started to walk towards Zexion…

The bluenette quickly scanned the room, looking for a exit…there wasn't one, the entrance was blocked by the other pirates who were drinking, stabbing, and fighting. Barbossa slammed his hand next to Zexion's head and then looked down at him.

"Nice jacket kid…I think you should give it to me…"

Zexion flipped his hair out of his face and stared into the man's eyes "You are the pirate Barbossa, correct?"

The pirate nodded and grinned "I'm more well known then I believed…What do you want with this humble pirate my pretty little lass?"

Zexion twitched "First…I am not a women…Second; I have a bet for you"

Barbossa looked at Zexion, looking more interested at the schemer "What kind of bet?"

The schemer grinned 'Perfect…' "If you beat me in a drinking game, you can have my cloak…but if I win, then you will give me some in-depth information about yourself" Barbossa laughed at the bluenette "I fear that you will loose lass, no one has bested me in drinking"

They moved over to a table, another pirate grabbed them two mugs. Zexion opened his lexicon under the table and then mumbled something in ancient Greek. For a moment, the entire room seemed to shake, some of the more drunken pirates fell on their asses or onto another of their crew mates, the more sober ones reached out for something to support themselves with.

The mugs on the table had been filled, and Zexion and Barbossa both took long drinks from them. A inn worker came in and refilled the drinks, they both chugged them. Barbossa had already started to sway and slur his words "S'il sstill beat ya, lasss" after the next round of alcohol, he passed out, his face smacked hard against the table.

Zexion grinned and shut his lexicon and stood up.

Just in time to catch a bottle of rum to the back of the head.

OK! This chapter…is like suuuuppppppeeeerrr late…. I'm sorry… ._. My life has been scattered lately, xD

Yes I have a plan for this… Yes it involves Demyx…Yes this is most likely the end of the Lex/Zex…sorry Lexion lovers D:!


	15. Chapter 14 redo

Zexy's pov~

"Zexion... Zexioooooonnnnnnn... ZEXION WAKE UP!"

Zexion moans and looks over to his right to see Larexene standing over him "Good your awake!" The bluenette sighs at her. "What do you want Larexene? I was having a fantastic dream about a talking goldfish..." He groans again and rubs his temples "And why does my head feel like shit?"

Larexene laughs at him "Well, your head hurts because you, Vexen, Lexaeus, and Xaldin got shitface wasted last night... And speaking of Lexaeus why are you in his room and where did he go?"

Zexion looks around the room and notices the brown painted walls and grey colored furniture in the room. "I don't know why I'm here or where he is...maybe he had a mission or something...Why did you wake me up?"

"Because I'm hungry and your the only one that I can get to cook for me of course! Now get your pretty little emo ass up and make me waffles!"

"Fiiiiiineeeeeeeeeeeeeee.." Zexion pulls off the earth colored sheets and stands up from the bed. Him and Larexene walk down the hallways of the world that never was' castle to the kitchen. Larexene sits at the table while Zexion starts making her breakfast.

"So Shorty, did you and Lex finally do it?" Zexion looks up from the waffles at the Nymph "What? No of course not!" Larexene grins at him "Good! I don't want Xigbar to win the bet..."

"What bet?"

"Weeeelllllll, me Xigbar and Vexen all have a little bet on who you would lose your virginity to... I said you'd lose it to Demyx, Xigbar said you'd lose it to Lexaeus, and Vexen said that you'd lose it to Marluxia."

"What does the winner get?"

"Twenty thousand munny and the losers have to be the winners bitch for a week" She grins at the bluenette

Zexion blushes and tries to change the subject "Have you seen Demyx today?"

"I heard that he was like, taking a 4 hour long shower...he must be like, depressed or something." Zexion sighs and puts the finished waffles in front of Larexene who quickly starts to eat them "i'm going to go see him, k?"

"Mhm~K~hmh"

Zexion walks down the hallways and turns into the bathrooms. "Demyx? You in there?" He walks into the bathrooms and sees the blond sitting in the corner

"Zexion?"  
"Hey Demyx..."

Demyx stands up and walks towards the bluenette "Zexion...im so so so so so sorry for hitting you... I feel horrible.." he hugs Zexion close to him "please forgive me..."

"Demyx..?"  
"Yeah?"

"Stop hugging me please..."

The blond looks sadly down at him "Alright.. im sorry, you dont have to forgive me, its o-"

Zexion smiles at him "I forgive you but...you" he blushes scarlet "were poking me..."

Demyx turns red and quickly grabs a towel to cover his growing problem "oh um sorry..."

Zexion laughs kisses the blond "It's fine Demyx"


End file.
